Not Too Young
by PrincessOfTheShire
Summary: A collection of oneshots and vignettes focused on Justin Starr and Karen Thomas. Various ratings.


**A/N -** This is going to be a collection of oneshots and vignettes focusing on Justin Starr and Karen Thomas. Why? Because they are adorable together. I'm rating it T, but it will probably range from K+ to M (some dancing between T and M). I will warn give summaries for each one :) If anyone has any requests for this couple feel free to ask and I will try my best (I'm not that great of a writer so you've been forewarned).

**Title: **What The Camera Didn't Catch  
**Summary:** Some brief fluff following CeCe and Rocky seeing Justin and Karen kissing. Apparently Justin and Karen's relationship is far more complicated than the little camera on CeCe's phone is able to reveal.**  
Rating: **T (some suggestive adult themes)**  
**

* * *

_**What The Camera Didn't Catch**_

"Just got an email from Good Day…" Karen started, but as soon as the hotel door shut she was interrupted by Justin stopping her in her tracks.

"They're gone," he whispered before spinning her slightly and pulling her in for a kiss. They were immediately lost in their own world as neither of them seemed to hear Rocky and CeCe as they snapped the photo and then hurried off in a panic.

"Wow, what was that for?" Karen asked breathlessly as they broke apart.

"As if you don't know," Justin smirked. "I could tell this is what you wanted just by your little come hither," he teased her.

"Who me?" She feigned innocence, but her smile gave it away.

"And I saw you checking me out while we rehearsed," he added with a playfully accusative expression.

"Oh really?" Karen raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know I wasn't just making sure miss super fan kept things professional? Hmm?"

"Wha…wait…was that jealousy I just heard?" Justin laughed a little as Karen scoffed and headed into one of the two bedrooms in the suite. "You know I don't feel comfortable with girls throwing themselves at me and having grabby hands."

"I do know that," Karen nodded as she stopped again, her back turned to him as he came into the room behind her. "But it's still my job as your manager to keep an eye on things. I'm the adult chaperone remember?" She turned around to face him, revealing a sort of knowing grin and impish gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I remember," Justin gave a smile and quick nod as he grabbed her hands and pulled her toward him. "And I also remember you eyeing my butt earlier, miss adult chaperone."

"Well, can you blame me? It's a cute butt," Karen gave him a quick kiss as one of her hands fell to rub his butt lightly. "Besides, I wasn't the only one. Something tells me that redhead has a dirty mind."

"Okay, I really didn't need to know that," Justin shook his head as if trying to erase the mental image of being checked out by a 13 year old.

"I guess you just have that affect on women," she continued to tease him. "That doesn't excite you a little?" By this time she had wrapped her arms around him completely and she felt him shiver before he squirmed away from her.

"Women maybe, but not girls," Justin said adamantly. Karen's eyes widened and she tilted her head as she turned to look at him. "Oh, uh, I mean, no it doesn't excite me. None of it excites me. Not even when it's the older ones," he cleared his throat slightly.

"Right, of course," Karen wasn't sure if she should be concerned or amused.

"Well, what about you?" He suddenly turned the tables, taking her by surprise. "What with the whole ice cold manager act that drives men wild. 'Walk with me, Gary,'" he imitated her. "I saw the way he was drooling all over you." Justin folded his arms angrily.

"Oh my…" Karen could barely believe it. "Justin, honey, are you actually jealous? Why haven't you told me before?"

"Okay, maybe I am and maybe I shouldn't be," he shook his head, "but you don't know how difficult it is sometimes to watch the woman you love being practically pawed at and not being able to do anything about it because you're 16. At least you can step in as my manager to keep things professional." He sat down on the bed in frustration. He had been holding back his thoughts on the matter for quite awhile.

"Justin, I'm sorry," she sat down beside him. "I didn't realize this was an issue. Honest."

"I know," Justin sighed. "And I know those guys don't mean anything and you can take care of yourself. But I still just want to hit a few of them every now and then. Let the world know you're mine. Silly I guess."

"No, not silly," Karen leaned her head on his shoulder and took one of his hands. "I think most women want to know that their men love them enough to fight for them even when they don't really have to. Chivalry isn't dead no matter what anyone says."

There was silence for a moment until Justin broke it. There was a question weighing on his mind regardless of everything else said. "That jerk Gary Wilde didn't lay a hand on you did he?"

"Well…" Karen knew she couldn't lie to him. "Maybe _a_ hand, but he found out pretty quick that if he laid another one on me it would be the last time he had hands." They both laughed as Justin could clearly imagine Karen's ferocity unleashed on the egomaniac of a host.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Justin and his lips curled into a wicked sort of smile. "What? It didn't excite you a little?" His mouth was near her ears as she shivered. "Where was his hand? Hmm?"

"Trust me," Karen shook her head a little to try and keep her wits about her. "I think Gary Wilde has more of a chance with Krystal McHotness than he does of ever exciting me. He's the one who acts like a 16 year old and I don't find that attractive."

"Oh you don't?" Justin raised an eyebrow and eyed her playfully. "And what exactly do you find attractive?"

"Hmm," she bit her lip as she pretended to think about it. "I'd say 20-something, dreamy popstars with all the right moves," she responded as she brought her lips close to his. "Know any?"

"I might, Mrs. Starr. I might," he said with a smirk before attacking his wife's lips once more.


End file.
